skypowersofsecret_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Skypowers:Secret Clan Wiki
Welcome to the Skypowers:Secret Clan Wiki hi everyone!!,this wiki's about my clan,I'm sure we'll be famous one day..,and those who shall join us are our clan membs,or fans..,you must put "fan" somewhere on your account or something so we will know your a fan!!,and if your a clan memb..., put "clan" somewhere,im skypowers,welcome to the clan wiki!!,i'm the founder..,so you must obey the rules and respect everyone..,if theres a wiki post made by me..,you must have permission to edit mine,or you shall be found and you'll know what happens from there..,or put "friend",or "stranger" SOME ENEMIES ARE NOT WELCOMED... MAJOR UPDATES COMING UP! PLS BE PATIENT AND ETC. IF CERTAIN STUFF DONT WORK.SOME NEW RULES ETC. - SKY https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_jH9lKGo2ySO8pKNIdad6jsSrnNmHA0ck695umLEHek/edit LISTED RULES ORGANIZED! (a little bit,trying) MOSTLY MORE ACCURATE DEN BELOW BUT YOU CAN STILL READ IT! - SKY RULES AND STUFF Our topic of this wiki's well you probably already know.But anyway here are some rules.READ THEM ALL,and some stuff on the bottom.MADE WIKI ON 4/26/2014 DO NOT DISOBEY THE RULES. do not disobey the admins unless you know their... y'know. Pls do not link to any inappropiate links or you will be banned,who knows.. how severe the link is,is how sever your ban will be. Pls make only one account its a bit confusing. try not to spam your comments,you may spam a little bit like this "ITS SO EIPROIWRPOWQRQO,OMG THIS SO FUNNY XD". some of you may help each other if you find anyone breaking the rules,to let them know that their doing something wrong,if their severely trolling,let them talk to me.Or if im offline,try to deal with them.Some times it takes extreme measures e-e. Anyway,pls do not create groups until approved.This is usually only my clan,or my allie clans. I play cpi = cat paw island,some other chats like,wh,heihetu,wolshie,myriad (myriad has one of an enemy mods on there). Any fandom fan fics or anything..?,ASK ME.Before you type/upload anything. Gifs might be alowed later,if you can even enable em here idk,but you have let me approve them.(I K ITS A HABIT XD) And those of you who want to join in.Just so you know...,once your in "theres no going back",its a big deal around here. I have wolf clans,bat-earred fox clans,httyd = how to train your dragon stuff,adventure time = a.t.,vocaloid,mlp,warrior cat clans,other stuff?...,just ask if i didnt mention it. MY TUMBLR,BLOGGER,CHATLANDSYOUTUBE ETC: skypowers.tumblr.com skypowerdragoness = youtube blogger:skypower's aj cp cs wh blog (SOMETHING LIKE THAT) chatlands:skypowerpoptart (main cpi account) AJ:MAIN ACCOUNT:SheRaPrincesswarrior note:pls try not to buddy my main account unless i say so.MY BACKUP:(DONT TELL) skydragoness cp:shera54321 secret cp games such as:cppses (cp knows some) (message me privately) ANIMATORS OR ARTISTS OUT THERE!!,we accept kmost styles that are like sss or better..,but if your not able to...,idk we shall have to see you first.... (but im just saying the ones we highly recommend ok,nothing personal :3),i might edit this time to time..,anyway comment,rate,and subscribe idk EVERYWHERE SOME WORDS THAT ARE NOT ALLOWED: no porn words,no words that you think disguise them..,i can see it .-. ,(dont say mofo directly and spelled like the whole thing (meaning not the abbrev),he** (these aren't bad words eprp3rqr3 *smart words*,dont try to fight... .-. not to be rude) some allowed words: s,a,b,mofo,wtf READ EVERYTHING CLOSELY AND MAKE SURE YOU DONT MISS A LETTER!! A LETTTEERRR!! (its because,everyone gets into fights because of this .-.) NO TWEKING.NOTROLLING. twek (word) allowed but not like (BOOTY BOBEOPEOEPQOEP),just no .-.,AND BE SURE TO WATCH THE WHOLE VIDEO. THIS IS SKY. - SKY Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse